Hellboy's Girl
by Animelover210
Summary: Ocarina and the agents have been freed from the Creatures and Demons Facility but things are far from perfect. Ex-boyfriends, an over protective Director, will Hellboy and Ocarina ever get five minutes of peace? Sequel to STRANGE CIRCUMSTANCES. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Abe, Hellboy, Ocarina, Manning, and the other agents boarded the plane after it was refueled and everything was ready.

"We think there were other facilities but now that we have the men in custody, it shouldn't take long to find out where they are."

"The creatures and demons are all being sent either to different Bureau locations for study or being sent back to their homes. Some we haven't seen in over a hundred years. Its amazing."

Ocarina was too exhausted for this. Hellboy could tell.

"We better be gettin' back then. Pop's probably worried about you."

She looked up and nodded. The plane started up. Ocarina looked around with a confused face.

"What?" Hellboy asked.

"There's no peanuts. Wha kind of plane doesn't have peanuts?"

Manning rolled his eyes and went up closer to the pilot. Abe, Hellboy, and Ocarina were all the way in the back of the plane by the cargo hold.

"Uncle Manning is harsh for putting your tank back here, Abe."

"He always is when it comes to us."

Hellboy lit up a cigar while Abe put on his headphones. He knew Ocarina and Hellboy would start making out sooner or later. This time he wouldn't be woken up by them.

Hellboy glanced over to Ocarina, who was resting on right arm. He really didn't think she was too comfortable with his stone hand against her side.

"You want me to move you to my other side? The hand can't be all that soft."

"Its fine. I like laying on you like this."

She turned bright red as Hellboy started laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that, you perv."

"Sure you didn't," he said taking another drag of his cigar. "You...you don't mind me smoking while you sleep, do you?"

"I like it. Its kind of how I know its you."

"What do you mean?"

She leaned up and inhaled his scent from his neck.

"You smell like cigar smoke, sweat, and...pancakes."

He chuckled. Only she would come up with such a random answer like that.

"Its true. I bet I could taste the pancakes."

She kissed his neck as her thighs moved closer to him. He pulled her on top of him and lifted her face to his. The spark of their kiss sent trembles down Ocarina's spine.

"I missed you," they said with a sigh.

They looked at each other and smiled. She moved her hands up to his face and wrapped her fingers in his mutton chops.

"Heyo, you guys," Manning said walking in.

Ocarina got off of Hellboy but that wasn't enough for Manning. He sat in between the two.

"So, Thanksgiving is coming up. You guys ready for it?"

Hellboy and Ocarina rolled their eyes as Manning started telling the story of the first Thanksgiving he could remember.

--------------------------------

For the entire plane ride, Manning sat between Ocarina and Hellboy and rambled on and on about Thanksgiving. He even went so far as to tell the story about the first Thanksgiving in America.

"Well that felt like a shorter return trip," Manning said walking out with a smile on his face.

Ocarina and Hellboy stumbled out of the plane and nearly cried in joy.

"Is it finally over? Is the terrible torture over?"

"I thought that plane would never land."

Professor Broom walked over and looked questionably at the couple.

"You two looked like you sat through a Manning lecture."

"Worse. More like ten."

Abe stepped off the plane and yawned.

"I had the most delightful nap. No rude noises."

"Lucky you," Ocarina said getting up. "I'm beat."

"I'll take you to your room," Hellboy said holding out his right arm.

"And I thought chivalry was dead."

"No. Hellboy, go back to your room. Ocarina, same to you," Manning said before giving a glare to Hellboy.

--------------------------

Hellboy and Ocarina went towards their rooms with escorts. Once their doors were locked, they changed clothes. Hellboy kept on his tight shorts but didn't wear a shirt. Ocarina put on a black tanktop and a pair of jean shorts. Hellboy waited on his bed while Ocarina turned into hair and snuck through the air vents.

Ocarina didn't let him know she was there until she was on the side of his bed. She returned to her human form and jumped next to him.

"Hey," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, yourself."

She looked around the room and saw empty beer cans and candy wrappers.

"Looks like you really missed me when I was gone."

"I was scared out of my mind."

Ocarina moved one of her hands to his face and stroked his hair. A smile crossed her face as he leaned his face into her touch.

"Why do you do that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just really love your sideburns and goatee."

He caught her hand with his left.

"No. How do you just wipe everything from my mind? I can be furious and angry and want to smash the place to bits...and as soon as I see that smile..."

He turned his face away, embarrassed he said that out loud.

Ocarina leaned down and kissed his jaw.

"You have the same effect on me. I feel like I'm pent up in here but as soon as I sneak over to see you, I just get this energy."

Her face turned red as she moved her other hand to his chest.

"Its like I can't be away from you for too long or I go nuts."

Hellboy couldn't keep himself from kissing her. It was like he could kiss her a thousand times but never get enough. He kept a firm hold on her hand as her other traced the muscles of his chest. His body greedily rubbed against hers as she moaned. She tried to pull her hand out of his grip but he wouldn't budge.

If he wanted to play that way, fine.

She turned into her hair form and slid away from him. He looked confused, and a little hurt, but changed once he saw her return to normal and sit in the large chair by the tvs.

His chair.

Ocarina bit her lower lip and crossed her legs as he bolted over to her. She made a small moan when he easily picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kept her underneath him as he got on the seat. His mouth moved from her jaw to her collarbone. Her hands roamed his legs and drove him out of his mind. She would work her way up but just when she was getting close to where he needed, she would move back down.

"You're killing me," he said with a growl.

His growing arousal pressed against her thigh.

"Oh really?" she gave him another passionate kiss.

"Maybe I should go away for another week."

He groaned in protest as his left hand went to the bottom of her shirt. His hand slipped underneath and brushed the soft skin of her stomach.

Sirens went off overhead.

"No, no, no, no," Hellboy muttered getting up.

Ocarina got up with a disapproving sigh. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Let's just ignore it."

"Sorry, H.B. I have to go."

She turned into hair, slipped through his hand, and left through the air vent. Hellboy got up and screamed. He knocked over his table and sent the magazines and bobbles on top through the air. Myers walked in with a cart of food.

The liason looked at the clearly angry demon.

"Is something wrong?"

"Everything is just freaking perfect!" Hellboy screamed going into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Myers quickly set the large bowls of food out and ran out of the room.

Ocarina made it back to her room and groaned. That was way too close. She really wanted to be with Hellboy...she _really_ did...but right then and there didn't feel right. Her answering machine was blinking.

"_Ocarina? Its Sarah. Look, we really need to talk about our vacation coming up. I'm going nuts here and I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! CALL BACK!_"

Ocarina picked up the phone and dialed Sarah's number.

"Hello?"

"Sarah? Its Ocarina."

"Hey! Me and Katie were just thinking about you!"

"Yeah...want to go on that vacation soon?"

"Um, sure. How soon?"

"Like in a few hours?"

"What?! Is something wrong?"

"No...I just really need to talk to my girls and get my thoughts in order."

"All right!"

"Did you decide where you are kidnapping us this time?"

"Okay, it wasn't kidnapping! Kidnapping involves randsom!"

"Not always but whatever. You still terrified Maggie so much she needed to go to the hospital."

"Shut up and pack your stuff."


	2. Chapter 2

Ocarina was packing her bags. Sarah, Katie, and Maggie all agreed that a trip to Sarah's private island in the Caribbeans. Technically it belonged to her clan of werewolves but it was a hideaway where people could let their fur hang out without fear.

She couldn't stop thinking about Hellboy and what happened in his bedroom. What if someone hadn't interuppted them? Would she really have...had sex with Hellboy so suddenly? It may have been the fact she had been kidnapped that made her desperate for his touch but thinking about it now...she wished she could go and be with him.

But the island getaway would be fun. Sarah had been feeling cooped up and when they all went for a midnight run with the clan, it made them feel so alive.

"Maybe..." she said looking at her door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ocarina finished packing her bags and snuck over to Professor Broom's study. He was reading in one of his chairs while Abe was reading four in his tank.

"Boys, pack your bags!"

"Ocarina?"

"Come on! Let's get out of this place! I was trapped in some weird facility and I need to party!"

"Sorry. My partying days were over years ago."

"All right, Professor. Guess its me and you, Abe!"

"I'm older than he is!"

"But you'll like this! My friend Sarah owns this island in the Caribbean and me and three friends are going to hang out. Its beautiful and since all of us know about demons and stuff, you don't have to hide!"

He looked very excited but nervous as well.

"Imagine it. Fresh open water, blue skies, no need to worry about cameras or people-"

"Let me grab some things."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie, Maggie, and Sarah waited impatiently at the airport with their luggage.

"Where is she?"

"Relax. She said she's bringing a friend. Some guy named Abe."

"Well at least we'll have first class. Apparently we have to make a crossover."

"We have to stop in Georgia but then we have a private plane full of werewolves."

Sarah wondered what this Abe looked like. She looked at her own appearance. Ocarina had hair that was down to her knees but Sarah only kept her hair brown barely a buzzcut. When you're a werewolf, you don't exactly enjoy having so much hair all the time. At least being a werewolf kept your body in shape...even though your hair grew very fast during the full moon.

Then again, her cousin Katie enjoyed her long red hair. She was a werewolf too but enjoyed brushing her hair constantly. Her body was similar to Sarah's but had a stronger build. Her green eyes made every male in the room tremble in fear if she was mad.

And Maggie...Maggie was a shy little puppy. Even though she wasn't related by blood, she was like a sister to the two. She had red hair like Katie but blue eyes. And she always wore short outfits, even during winter! Maggie would be the only person in New Jersey wearing jeans and a t-shirt in the snow. For some reason, she had a resistance to the cold. Only problem was that she was very shy and didn't like when people paid too much attention to her.

"Hey! There she is!"

"Where?"

"The only one with hair down passed her ass."

"Katie! Watch the language!"

Sarah stared questionably at Ocarina and her companion. Ocarina was wearing a blue sundress, pulling two suitcases behind her, with a pair of large sunglasses covering her face.

Her companion was wearing some type of cloaking cologne. Normal people might be fooled but a werewolf could tell. He reminded her of the creature of the Black Lagoon. His skin was blue, his hands, which were barely poking out of the trenchcoat he was wearing, and wore a pair of sunglasses as well.

"Hey girls!"

"We were starting to worry! Who's your blue friend?"

He looked scared and looked at himself.

"Don't worry. We're werewolves. We can tell these things."

"This is Abe Sapien. I used a cologne that makes him look human. Right now he's blonde, blue eyes, tan, and a pretty strong build."

Ocarina squeezed his arm.

"But it wasn't hard to do that part."

Abe felt himself blush as they all entered the plane. It was so different from the Bureau plane. He wasn't forced to get in a tank but was able to sit in a large and comfortable seat.

"Abe? Are you okay? Do you need water?"

"In a little while. This is quite exciting."

Ocarina smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're here. This is going to be so much fun! As soon as we planned on Caribbean, I thought you might like it!"

"Why didn't you invite Hellboy?"

She whistled as she looked out the window.

"Ocarina...don't tell me..."

"Okay...so maybe I _forgot_ to tell him."

"Tell him what?! That you were going or that I was?! Oh no. He's going to kill me. I'm going on vacation with HIS girlfriend! I'm going to be slaughtered like Caesar when I get back!"

"Relax. I'm going to piss Hellboy off and then when I get back, he'll have no choice but to be angrier at me than you."

"And I'm sensing that Manning doesn't know either."

"I guess I should have told him. I told Professor Broom though!"

"A lot of good that will do for me! Oh no no no."

A stewardess went over to Abe.

"Sir? Are you all right?"

"He's afraid of flying. Can he have some water please?"

"We have to wait until after takeoff."

"That's fine. Do you happen to have any Dramamine?"

"Yes. For you or your friend?"

"Neither of us. The redhead in front of him. She's another friend who forgets she gets motion sick."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After repeatedly beating his door, Myers let Hellboy out of his room.

"About time."

"I'm sorry. I had to ask Broom if it was okay."

"Then why did it take two hours?!"

"He told me to wait that long."

Hellboy sighed and went towards Ocarina's room. He had to talk to her about what had happened.

"Rina? Are you in there?"

He tapped on the door again.

"Its me. Please open up."

The door opened to an angry Manning.

"What are you doing at my niece's room?"

"Um, so she isn't here?"

"She went on vacation with her friends. Apparently Mr. Sapien went with her."

Hellboy had to rethink that sentence. Ocarina...on vacation...with Abe.

"POP!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe couldn't believe this view. It was night when they flew over the private island but all the lights from the several hotels were spectacular. It was as if every few miles had another hotel.

"We need so many hotels since this place is so popular all year. We're near the Eastern beach. Ocarina loves checking out the sea life there," Sarah informed him.

Maggie was holding Katie's hair back as the redhead threw up in a bag.

"Guess the Dramamine didn't help."

"Ocarina...I can't thank you enough for this. The island. It looks amazing."

"You can thank me by helping me get Hellboy riled up."


	3. Chapter 3

Hellboy was beyond any normal level or pissed. It wasn't as if Ocarina went out on her own but on vacation with Abe? Was this some form of payback for someone interrupting them? He was pacing in Manning's office with Myers and Broom.

"Can't you set up that camera thing?"

"Nope. She broke it before she left," Manning said with a sigh.

"Damn!" he yelled running his left hand through his mutton chops.

"But she does have a new Bureau video phone," Broom pointed out. "She promised to call when they were all situated."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe and Ocarina shared a room, with two beds, while Katie and Maggie shared a room close by and Sarah got her own.

Ocarina changed into a short nightgown as Abe stared out the window. The hotel was directly on the beach and they had the view of the beautiful water.

"You want to go out for a swim, Abe?"

"N-No. I'm still uneasy from the plane ride. If I just get some sleep, I'll be ready in the morning."

She laughed at his happy expression.

"Well you better hit the sack then. We plan on going out there early."

"How early? Its going to be sunrise in a few hours."

"Don't panic. Just around nine. Katie wants to wait longer but she usually can't move right until a full day."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group didn't hit the beach until eleven o'clock. Maggie wore a pink one-piece, Sarah wore a black bikini, Katie wore a green bikini, and Ocarina...she was being very mean. Abe insisted she put something else on but wanted this more than anything.

It was a red and black string bikini with a red border, black background, and red flowers.

Abe sighed in his usual shorts as his left hand felt the sand.

This place was paradise but Ocarina was going to make going back to the Bureau a trip to Hell.

"Abe! Get in position! Katie's going to call!"

"Must I?"

"YES!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy stayed close to Myers and Broom, both of whom had the new video phones. Manning didn't trust him with one.

Suddenly, Myers' phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he said flipping the screen to the side.

A young red head appeared on the screen. She was at some beach.

"Hi. My name is Katie. Ocarina told me to call and say she got here safely."

Hellboy poked his head over Myers' shoulder.

"Where is she?"

"You want to see her?"

"Yes!"

"Okay!"

Katie was taken out of the camera's focus and went to the beach. There were several people walking around and sunbathing. Hellboy nearly screamed when he saw what was on the screen.

Ocarina was in a beautiful red and black bikini, lying on her stomach, as Abe rubbed suntan lotion on her bare back.

"Mm. Right there."

"ABE!!" Hellboy screamed. "GET YOUR WEBBED HANDS OFF MY GIRL!!"

Abe yanked away from Ocarina.

"I told you this was a bad idea!"

Ocarina laughed as she retied the back of her top.

"Sorry, H.B. Wanted to see how you would react."

He groaned as he glared.

"Forgive me?" she said fluttering her eyelids.

"Fine," he said with a sigh.

"Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I told Broom to tell you. Abe and I had to leave in a hurry."

"Um, Ocarina?" Katie said tapping her shoulder.

"Hold on."

"You need to-"

"Katie!"

"OUCH!"

Ocarina looked over and saw Abe being chased by dozens of crabs.

"Get them away!"

"Abe! Gotta go. Talk to you guys later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy growled as the connection was cut. Abe better make sure no one tried anything with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe jumped into the ocean in order to get away from the crabs. Ocarina altered her body and jumped in after him. It was difficult but she could change her physical structure in order for her to breathe underwater and handle the pressure of deep water.

"Abe! Wait up!"

He stopped and panted.

"This water...its so clear and clean."

She smiled and swam around him.

"You okay?"

"Only a few pinches. I don't understand why they attacked me. I was walking on the beach observing the water when one of them came out of the sand. Suddenly they all came after me."

"Can you talk to them?"

"No. I can speak to some fish but not crabs, lobsters, clams, and other shellfish."

"Maybe you can find out what's going on. Ask Flounder or someone."

"Flounder?"

"The Little Mermaid? Nevermind. Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe and Ocarina went farther from the shore and found a school of fish. As he talked in a tongue she didn't understand, Ocarina looked around. There looked to be the ruins of an old civilization.

"Apparently I look like something on the 'drawings.' "

"What do they mean?"

"They say there's an old temple a few kilometers out. Care to take a look?"

"Did you really think you could keep me away?"

She couldn't move as fast as Abe could in the water but was able to make it to the large temple around the same time.

Her hands traced the bizzare markings on the walls.

"Do you know what these say?"

"I've never seen this type before. I've read almost every book about ancient writing and symbols and I've never seen these."

Abe started to go inside the temple.

"Oh my...."

"What is it?"

Ocarina gasped.

There were four large statues in the entryway. After so many years underwater, parts had broken apart but the forms still held.

They looked like Abe in warrior armor.

"I think...we should call the Bureau."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy and a large group of underwater specialists flew out to the island. The werewolves were highly against them coming but Ocarina begged.

"Abe can find out something about where he comes from. Please. Please let him have a chance."

As soon as the planes landed, Hellboy ran over to Ocarina and kissed her.

"You ever do that again..."

"Fine. I'll never wear a bikini again."

"That's not what I meant. I liked that part."

"Where's my Uncle?"

"He's contacting other branches to see if they have ever seen anything like this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abe and Ocarina led a group of twenty agents to the temple. They were all equiped with cameras, monitors, and weapons.

"All right. We should be careful when we go in. Some of you should stay out here and survey the area. There could be something in the ground. Old pots, gems, something that might help identify this culture."

Ocarina smiled at how Abe was taking charge. He was so nervous and excited.

Four agents stayed outside as everyone paired up and looked in different areas. Some found the symbols all over the walls in front of statues of 'Ichthyo Sapiens.'

"Abe...I don't really understand all of this. I mean-"

"I wasn't always this way. At one point I was human. I was fused together with some strange deity. Maybe if we found out more about these people, I can figure out if there is anyone else out there like me. I doubt I could return to being human but...it gets lonely being the only man-fish in the sea."

Ocarina rubbed his arm in comfort.

"From the looks of these ruins, they stopped living here nearly a thousand years ago."

"Can you sense anything? You know how you can get visions?"

"Somewhat. Its...difficult. Its like there's something keeping my mind out."

She swam around one of the statues.

"Maybe this culture had a way of keeping the secrets safe. Kind of like packs of animals?"

"I think I get what you mean. How they keep together but do not let outsiders in so easily."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Harper couldn't believe how marvelous the temple was. The statues of the ichthyo sapiens were so detailed and handled the underwater pressure far greater than any surface statues over the years. He went into another room and found a different kind of statue.

He pulled out his underwater camera and took some pictures. It reminded him of a large crocodile. Except it was far bigger than any crocodile he ever saw. It was ten feet long with massive arms and legs. There were extra mouths on its joints and had eyes the size of Harper's fist.

It was only a statue but the way it stood upright and stared...Harper couldn't get very close.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy paced nervously on the beach. His stone hand was always a problem when it came to swimming. He sank like...for lack of better terms....a rock.

"What's taking them so long?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Harper asked Abe and Ocarina to look at the statue.

"Abe...does this look familiar?"

"It appears to be a Cipactli."

"It sounds familiar but I don't remember from where."

She gasped.

"Wasn't one of those creatures from the facility something like this?!"

"Yes. At first, the Cipactli was a creature in Aztec mythology but its now the name of demons that are similar to the description."

"Okay. So then Cipactli demons were here?"

"It could have been a warning, this statue here. This is a small room filled with weapons and only this statue. Perhaps the civilization was at war with these creatures."

"What was the Aztec legend?"

"The stories say that Cipactli was the source of the Earth that the Gods created from her body. She was always hungry and had mouths all over her body."

"That thing is a her?"

He chuckled.

"I have a friend in South America who could help. He always believed there was more to the Cipactli legend than there was. When I informed him of the facility discovery, he was elated and placed the one from the facility in a private sanctuary."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy ran to the shore when he saw Ocarina and Abe coming out.

"What'd you find?"

"Some kind of underwater temple. I'll head down to Dr. Morales in Chile and try to find some answers."

Ocarina took Hellboy's hand in hers.

"You should have seen it. The statues down there looked like Abe!"

Abe sighed.

"I believe it was just a coincidence that I look like them. Its most likely a fluke."

"I still think its interesting. It would be like..."

Ocarina tried to think of something to compare it to.

"I get your point. How about the two of you go back to the Bureau and inform Manning?"

"Okay."

"Wait," Hellboy said facing Ocarina. "You're supossed to be on vacation."

She grinned up at him.

"I don't have to be here for vacation. I don't see why I can't have it at the Bureau. Or I can just plan a new one."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ocarina and Hellboy flew back to the Bureau after she had to promise her friends to go somewhere with them in the short future. The entire plane ride was a long silence. They knew they had to talk about what happened before she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Ocarina and Hellboy talked to Manning for nearly an hour about the search and what they found. When she made it back to the Bureau, Ocarina changed into a button-down red blouse and tan shorts.

"Good. This will help us with our search for new creatures of the deep."

"Its strange. At the facility, they had so many different species but not one looked like Abe."

"We'll investigate further but with it being under water and everything, it won't be easy."

Hellboy groaned.

"When the werewolves started moving into the island, the Sapiens probably left."

"If you could fill out a report, Ocarina, and give it to me later, it would make the paperwork easier."

"Yes, Uncle Manning."

Hellboy and Ocarina left and went to his room. In the hallway, they saw Liz and Myers talking.

"What's going on there?" Ocarina whispered.

"Those two just started getting together. Turns out they have a load things in common."

She hugged his right arm.

"Like motorcycles, pancakes, cats, and the occasional puppet show?"

He laughed as Clay opened the door to his room. Clay figured out that Ocarina was finding a way of sneaking into Hellboy's room. He had no idea how but knew it would be safe to keep it secret.

When the door was closed, Hellboy saw that all the cats were asleep in their beds around the room. He turned on the monitors as he and Ocarina sat on his bed. A light blush crossed her face as she brushed her fingers on his arm.

"Hellboy... we have to talk about...what happened before I left."

He gulped and looked down at her. Her fingers were trembling as her eyes stared at his chest.

"I want to know...if we weren't interrupted-"

She got up and paced the room.

"I-I don't know why I'm doing this to myself! I-I shouldn't be this nervous! Its like everything in my head is jumbled up and I can't focus!"

Hellboy tried not to smile as he took off his boots. She was nervous because she didn't know how to say whether or not she wanted sex.

She turned to him, her face bright red, and looked at him with a pleading look.

"I-I want to know what you think of me."

He got up and pulled her chin to look up at him.

"I think...you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Whenever I see you, I feel like every man in the room has their eyes on you. Or other times I feel like its just you and me. If I'm not with you, everything gets me aggrivated and-"

Hellboy rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said putting her arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed her. She excitedly kissed back and pulled him closer. She wanted them to continue what happened before she left. Ocarina pulled away and moaned.

"Please, I want you."

Hellboy groaned and kissed her again. He stepped back and brought her with him until he felt the edge of the truck. Ocarina let go of him and went over to his bed. She turned to him when she was on the mattress but he was already on top of her. She laid down in the bed as his left hand went to her thigh.

Ocarina chuckled when she felt his right arm go to her waist and pull her closer. She used her powers to increase her pheromones and find out where his sensitive spots were.

Hellboy groaned as he felt her smirk. She grabbed his black shirt and tugged at it. He lifted his arms off of her and threw his shirt to the side. He then felt her try to take her shirt off. His right hand pushed her hands away as his left hand undid the buttons. Ocarina gasped and arched her back as his hand unraveled the buttons, knuckles brushing her breasts, as his mouth kissed the way down.

"Hellboy," she moaned as he finished the last button.

He nearly ripped the shirt off of her and threw it next to his shirt. Ocarina couldn't control herself and slid her shorts off. She tossed it away and stared nervously at him. His eyes gazed at her body. She was wearing a matching set of black underwear.

He let out a loud moan as he put his head on her sternum.

"You're so beautiful," he said giving small kisses as he moved to her left breast.

An alarm rang overhead.

"Damn it! No!" Hellboy yelled looking around.

Ocarina gave him a sad look, turned into hair, and crawled out of the bed.

"Rina! Don't go!" he yelled looking at her on the floor but then looked at the door.

When he looked back, she was gone.

"Damn it!" he yelled covering himself with a blanket.

Myers and Clay walked in with dinner.

"Wake up. Its barbecue-"

"I'm trying to sleep! Get out!" he yelled angrily.

Myers looked at Clay confused.

"Sorry. Come on."

Myers and Clay quickly exited the room. Hellboy threw the blanket over and glanced down at his hardened erection.

"Hell."

The sudden noise from the bathroom caught his attention. He sat up and watched as a figure formed from behind the glass door. Ocarina was there.

Hellboy shot up and ran into the bathroom. Ocarina was by the large bathtub/shower, still in her underwear.

"Want a shower?" she asked seductively.

He grabbed her and melded his lips to hers. She hands went to his waist and slid his pants down his legs. Their tongues fought for dominance as she grasped the buldge of his black boxers.

Hellboy grabbed her hand and pulled his mouth from hers. She pulled him into the shower and pulled the curtain.

The water was warm against their skin and her feet brushed passed his hooves. It felt strange to be in her underwear in the shower. She looked up at him.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"I'll be careful," he said bringing her body against his.

She put her hands behind her back and unfastened her bra. Hellboy gently slid it down as he kissed her neck. He let it fall to the bottom of the tub before she slid her panties off and he lifted her body up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her chest closer to his mouth.

He greedily took the left breast as his left hand grabbed the other. She screamed out and arched her back. One of her hands grabbed his boxers.

"I-I need this."

Hellboy pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Not here."

"What?"

He turned off the water and pulled them out of the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and after drying herself off a little, wrapped it around her. He followed suit.

"What is it?"

Once he was close to being dry, he lifted her up and took him back to his bed.

"I want our first time here."

She smiled and kissed him. He took off his wet boxers, turning Ocarina bright red. She was amazed at his size and how his entire body seemed flawless. His strong thighs, his powerful hands, she moaned.

He chuckled as his tongue teased her flat stomach. Her skin was incredibly soft because of her powers. His hand gently felt her womanhood as she gasped. His face glanced up to hers with a smile. She was trying to keep her eyes open but he was doing something to her sensitive area that made her shake and moan.

Hellboy gently hovered over her as he plunged one finger inside of her. She squirmed nervously but looked up pleadingly at him. His mouth went to her neck as he added two more fingers.

Once she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Please," she moaned.

Hellboy positioned himself against her entrance. He looked at her face again for any sign of doubt. She smiled up at him and put one arm around his neck.

He was still in shock she wanted her first time to be with him but knew for woman it was rough. It would be painful and uncomfortable for her.

"I'll try-"

She shook her head.

"Not slow. I-I can't take it anymore. I need you."

His eyes shut tight as he entered her with one quick thrust. Ocarina screamed and clung to him. He could feel her barrier break and drip onto him. She held back a sob and tried to relax. He kissed her neck and jawline to try and calm her down.

After she started to feel the pain go away, she let him continue. He started slow and made sure not to hurt her any worse. She started to moan and he went faster. His mouth went closer to her ear as he went faster.

"You're so beautiful."

He whispered every emotion running through his mind as she moved in sync with him. She groaned as he tried to bury himself inside her.

"H-Hellboy," she groaned as she threw her head back.

"Rina!"

She clenched her muscles as they both climaxed. He got off from on top of her and fell to the right side of the bed. She turned over to him as she tried to regain her breath.

Hellboy gulped as he saw her. Her body was covered in sweat, her hair cascading down her body, and her eyes stared passionately at him.

She got on top of him and kissed his neck.

Ocarina smiled at him with a small space in between their faces.

His left hand went to brush her hair behind her ears as his right held her waist.

"I could go for that shower idea later on," Ocarina said kissing his hand.

He chuckled and pulled over a box of cigars. Ocarina watched as he lit one with a lighter. She looked around and started laughing.

"What?"

"You're going to think I'm stupid."

"I could never think that."

Ocarina went over to his left side and put her hands over her face.

"When I was in high school and everyone started...well...fooling around, my friends were going around and saying how they thought people would lose their virginity. When it came to me, they said I would lose my virginity in the back of a truck."

He started laughing. She turned red.

"I knew it was stupid."

"No. Its funny."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ocarina took Hellboy out of the room and they started walking the halls. Hellboy was a bit stressed. It may have been the fact that she was 'his' but things seemed different. Every man in the Bureau seemed to be staring at them but he thought they were all looking at Ocarina. Now he wished she wasn't wearing her button down blouse and shorts.

She held his right hand.

"What is it?"

"They're staring."

"Are they?"

Ocarina moved closer to him and kissed his cheek.

Several agents smiled, laughed, or turned their heads.

Hellboy relaxed a little but kept her close.

------------------------

Abe contacted the Bureau about what his friend had found.

"Dr. Morales wasn't able to identify some of the markings but it sending an assistant with me to examine some of the pieces we collected."

Ocarina and Hellboy were able to tell the hint of disappointment in his voice. They went back to Hellboy's room and fed his cats.

"Poor Abey," Ocarina said picking up an orange tabby.

Hellboy looked at her with jealousy in his eyes.

She put the cat down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What? Is the big, strong man getting jealous."

"You're damn right," he said kissing her cheek.

She giggled and went over to his bed.

"Let's think about the scenario. I only know a little about Abe and only let him put lotion on my back. You, on the other hand..."

Ocarina looked suggestively at him.

"You know. So who do you think I'm more interested in?"

He chuckled and took off his shirt.

"Of course Abe's got the whole breathes under water thing."

Hellboy went over an got on top of her.

"But the hooves really won me over."


	5. Chapter 5

Hellboy laid in his bed wide awake even though it was close to midnight. Ocarina was resting on his left arm as they watched television. They couldn't find anything good so they put several channels on different monitors.

She kissed up his arm.

"Rina, what're you-"

She cut him off by kissing him.

"We're both wide awake, even after..."

Hellboy chuckled and admired her naked body against his.

Ocarina kissed down his neck as one of her hands traveled up his thigh.

"R-Rina."

He let out a moan as her hands grabbed his testicles and her tongue slid over the head of his manhood. His right hand grabbed the edge of the truck as she stroked and nipped and sent trembles up his body.

Hellboy felt himself get even harder as she took him deep in her mouth. His left hand fumbled to her hair to bring her closer. His hips bucked and loud pants escaped his throat.

"Rina. I can't-"

She pulled away and kissed the area between his manhood and his stomach. His right hand let go of the truck and flipped her to her back. Ocarina made a startled yet excited inhale before he entered her. She arched her back as he tilted her hips and thrust deeper.

"Hellboy," she moaned holding him closer as he went faster.

She shifted just a slight bit in order to take him even deeper inside of her. He found the perfect pace and continued hard and fast thrusts. Her nails clung to his back as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Say my name," Hellboy pleaded.

"Hellboy!"

She gripped him tighter as she climaxed, her cry of pleasure mixing with his own loud groan.

He pulled out of her and laid next to her. She struggled to regain her breath but had a smile on her face.

Ocarina reached back and pulled over one of his shirts.

"What are you doing?" Hellboy more or less moaned.

"Just wanted to throw something comfortable on."

It was a large black shirt that nearly went down to her knees with the B.P.R.D symbol on the back.

He smiled as she cuddled close to him.

"I love you, Ocarina."

"I love you too, Hellboy."

She kissed his mutton chops and twirled them in her fingers.

"You ever shave these off, you know I'll be upset, right?"

He chuckled.

"You're an incredible guy. Of course if you don't want to stay with me, there's always Abe I could-"

"Keep teasing me and I'll have to kill Abe."

She laughed.

"You could do that... or you could kiss me. That always wins me over."

"Good to know," he whispered to her ear.

She giggled and tried to lay down on the bed. He kept her on top of her.

"Sleep on me."

"What?! No! I'm too heavy!"

He stared into her eyes.

"Don't say you're heavy. You have...beautiful...ravishing curves."

She bit her lip and tried to hide her blush.

"Only you would say that to me."

"Only I would _say_ it but I know some men here are _thinking_ it."

He looked to the side and then looked back at her.

"I hope a lot of people wouldn't say that to you."

"Don't worry. No one else has ever said such wonderful things about me and now that I'm with you, no one will ever dare."

He smiled as she put her head against his neck and started to fall asleep. His hand found the remote and started turning everything off.

-----------------------------------------------

Clay and John Myers tried once more together to deliever Hellboy his breakfast. Today was several types of pancakes, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and three pitchers of orange juice.

"He's going to scream again."

"Nope. We think its because of the alarms always going off so we shut those off last night. If he's asleep, we won't wake him. If he is, let's hope he doesn't get mad."

Clay opened the door as they pushed two carts inside. They looked over to the bed and gasped. Ocarina was asleep on Hellboy, her back on his chest, with the bedsheets covering their bodies. She was wearing his shirt but it appeared that was it.

"We're either going to get killed or maimed."

They both pulled out their cell phones and took a few pictures. The two snuck up closer to the bed, snapped a closer picture, and bolted out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------

Hellboy was woken up by the smell of food. He was about to get up when he felt a pressure on his chest. Ocarina must have turned around in the middle of the night and now her back was to his chest.

The food smelled great but he didn't want to wake up Ocarina.

Suddenly, she stirred and let out a small yawn.

"I smell breakfast."

She looked behind her and looked worried.

"Someone came into the room."

Ocarina jumped off of him and looked around.

"Oh no. No no no."

"Ocarina, its okay."

She put her hands on her face.

"They're probably telling everyone. Uncle Manning is going to hear and scream at me."

He put his left hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. Don't panic. Clay is a good guy. He knows when to keep things quiet."

She sighed and nodded. Her face was bright red.

"I'm just nervous, I guess."

Hellboy kissed her neck.

"Let's grab some food."

They went to the plethora of food. He handed her a plate as he took a piece of bacon.

"Its seems like you get the royal treatment. Breakfast in bed?"

"I'm not allowed to wander around."

She sat on a chair and ate some of the pancakes, bacon, and hash browns.

Hellboy sat next to her as the cats started circling them.

While Ocarina was only able to eat a few pancakes but Hellboy managed to clear most of them easily, eat all of the bacon, and put the rest of the hash browns and sausages away.

"Want to go wander around?"

He looked at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"We can't fool around some more?"

She laughed.

"I love the thought. Let me grab some clothes from my room first and you can wait for me in the shower."

He nearly ran to the bathroom as soon as she turned into hair and went into the air vents.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ocarina returned to Hellboy's room, still in his shirt but with underwear, a green shirt, and a pair of darker green shorts, in her arms. She could already hear the shower running and his hooves on the tile floor. Before going towards the bathroom, she put her clothes on his bed and tossed off his shirt.

Turning into hair, she slid into the bathroom and saw him nervously waiting naked in front of the bathtub. He was groaning and when she saw his already hard erection, she could see why. She quickly crawled into the bathroom and stood in front of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she jumped onto him.

Hellboy groaned excitedly and carries her to the bathtub. The hot water shocked Ocarina at first but ignored it. She focused on kissing him and bringing one hand to his manhood. A fierce noise escapes from his mouth, somewhere between a growl and a yell.

His mouth pulls away from hers as he keeps his right hand on her waist and the other on her back.

"Tell me what you want," she whispers as both hands go to his member.

She pumps and grasps and makes him weak.

"I want to be inside you. I want to hear you moan and scream for me. I want to feel your heat. Oh, God!"

He stares into her lust-filled eyes. She smiles, lets go of his manhood, and positions herself over him. Her arms try to hold onto him as she takes him. Hellboy let out a loud moan as she started a slow ride.

Ocarina arched her back and moves faster.

"Hellboy. Hellboy."

He grunted and started thrusting to her rhythm.

"Rina."

She clamped down on him and climaxed. He made a few final thrusts and came.

His arms felt numb but Hellboy kept Ocarina in his arms. She kissed his neck.

"You're so hot," she moaned.

He chuckled as she blushed.

--------------------------------------------

After they cooled down, Ocarina and Hellboy put on their clothes and snuck into the hallway. Some of the people they passed snickered at them while some were looking at their phones.

"Hellboy..." Ocarina asked looking up at him. "What's going on?"

"Don't know."

When one of the men looked over at Ocarina and had a sly smile, Hellboy went over to him.

"What's everyone laughin' about?"

The man stuttered but his friend pulled out his phone.

"Someone was sending this picture around."

Hellboy and Ocarina looked over and gasped. There was a picture of the two of them sleeping in his bed, with Ocarina wearing his shirt.

She stepped back and looked around nervously.

"Oh my God," she whimpered.

Hellboy went over to her but she pushed him away, turned into hair, and slinked into the air vents. She let out a loud cry, that could be heard throughout the Bureau.

Hellboy's heart wrenched in his chest. Ocarina was so upset. He turned back to the men. Before he could say anything, strands of hair furiously zoomed into the hallways. People were knocked over and looked around.

Ocarina's voice boomed.

"Listen up! Apparently someone thinks its fun to spread around pictures of Hellboy and myself! Now some of you have your private lives, such as what I just found out about some of you. For example, one of the women here has had sex with at least five men in this Bureau. One man has an unnatural fettish for feet. Another has been taking ballet for seven years. Oh, I just found out more than I should have but if this picture is not deleted from everyone's phones this very minute, I will see to it all these secrets will be shown! And don't pretend because I will know!"

Hellboy chuckled as people frantically pulled out their phones and clicked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Around the Bureau, people were keeping an eye out for Ocarina. No one had seen her since she broadcasted her threat. Hellboy was ordered back to his room but Professor Broom said that he needed to speak with his son.

"Thanks, Pop," he said sitting in one of the chairs of the large study.

Abe was floating in his tank, listening to music.

"How are things with you and Ocarina? You _are_ treating her properly, aren't you?"

Hellboy leaned back with a smile.

"She's amazing. I don't know what I would do without her. She's absolutely perfect. We could just be watching tv and she could make me feel like the luckiest guy in the universe."

Manning barged into the room.

"I'm saying this once and I don't want any arguements."

"Another mission already?"

"Ocarina's ex-boyfriend has... taken some pictures of some strange things."

Hellboy got up.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Its Eric. He claims he found some type of... Cadgoro.... Caddono..."

Abe tapped on the glass of his tank.

"Cadborosaurus willsi."

"Yeah. That. A friend sent him pictures over in California. He remembered Hellboy saving Ocarina and quickly found out about the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. He couldn't get a hold of her so he started following her and taking pictures of her. My mother found the pictures, alerted me, we investigated, and now he wants us to go with him."

Hellboy groaned.

"We didn't exactly leave on the best of terms."

-------------------------------------

Ocarina, Myers, Hellboy, Liz, and Manning waited in front of the large elevator.

"We're all being sent to California for a nutcase."

Manning smiled.

"Not me. Just seeing you guys off."

The elevator came down with three men on it. Two were B.P.R.D. escorts and the third... was Eric Keller.

He had his blonde hair in a buzzcut, wearing a black leather jacket and black pants.

When he saw Ocarina, he went over and stuck his hand out.

"No hard feelings? Let's start fresh."

She looked at him strangely before Hellboy grabbed his hand with his right hand.

"I never thought I would see you again, Eric."

"Ouch! What a grip!"

Eric and Hellboy smiled at each other but everyone could feel how cold the room just turned.

"Cut the tension with a knife."


	6. Chapter 6

The B.P.R.D plane took Myers, Liz, Eric, Ocarina, and Hellboy to the northern part of California. Ocarina was put in the middle of Eric and Hellboy but she felt like she was in between two attack dogs.

Eric leaned over and smiled at her.

"You're hair looks very nice, Ocarina."

"Um, thank you."

Hellboy looked over.

"Why don't you tell us how you found this... Willsi?"

"A personal friend is a hunter. He enjoys going west and looking around. When he was deep sea diving, he found the carcass of one. It was something he wants to find."

"He plans on killing the Cadboro?"

"Maybe hunter was a bad term. He doesn't always kill. He has a few pets that aren't exactly allowed in the United States."

"For example?" Myers asked to keep Hellboy from saying anything.

"A tiger, a baboon, and a shark."

Liz looked over to Ocarina. Her eyes said 'You actually dated this guy?'

"But he plans on keeping it in a large outdoor tank. He's assured me it will have plenty of food and space."

Ocarina smiled and nodded.

"And after we find the Cadboro, we can all go to Las Vegas! Its just a short eight hours away!"

The group groaned but Ocarina laughed. Hellboy immediately looked over with a jealous look.

"You're not remembering-"

"Its not my fault you got drunk."

Eric laughed.

"What's so funny?" Liz asked.

"Tell them and I will throw you off this plane."

"He got drunk at a strip joint. Fill in whatever you can think of and he did it."

Eric buried his face in his hands.

"It wasn't completely my fault."

"That's why we broke up, remember? You went to a strip joint when you told me you were visiting your aunt."

------------------------------------------------

The B.P.R.D plane landed in a large forest where they were going to meet Eric's friend, Bill Carver.

Bill was dark-skinned, bald, scars on his face and arms, and wore a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You must be Bill," Myers said holding his hand out.

Bill shook the boy's hands but when he made it to Liz and Ocarina, he lifted their left hands and kissed them.

Hellboy and Myers had nervous expressions while Eric stayed happy.

"I look forward to working with two beautiful women."

Ocarina and Liz blushed.

Bill went behind Ocarina and stared at her.

"You... aren't completely human."

Before anyone realized what he was doing, He pulled out a large hunting knife and cut clean through her hair.

Ocarina turned around and saw most of her beautiful hair wrapping around his arms.

"My hair!!"

It went limp and fell to the ground.

"Amazing," Bill said oblivious to a heart-broken Ocarina and an angry Eric and Hellboy.

Her hair that used to be down to her knees was now to her shoulders.

"Bill!"

Hellboy and Eric marched over to Bill while Myers and Liz went to a still confused Ocarina.

"Its going to take a month for it all to grow back..."

"Ocarina, its going to be all right."

Ocarina shook her head.

"L-Let's just get this assignment over and done with."

-------------------------------------------------

They went to the nearby beach that had been closed.

"You have no idea how hard it is to convince people there's a shark in the water."

"The Willsi shouldn't be a carnivore. It might not be a herbivore either though."

"What's this thing look like, Myers?"

He pulled out a book and found a page.

" '_Cadborosaurus willsi_ is said to resemble a serpent with vertical coils or humps in tandem behind the horse-like head and long neck, with a pair of small elevating front flippers, and a pair of large webbed hind flippers fused to form a large fan-like tail region that provides powerful forward propulsion.' "

Ocarina looked over at Bill.

"You know how big this thing will be?"

"The remains I found were of a full-grown female, about three feet long."

"We're after something the size of a garden snake?"

"Its a rare an beautiful animal! We need to find it and protect it!"

-----------------------------------------

Ocarina, Eric, Bill, and Myers put on scuba gear while Liz and Hellboy stayed on shore and monitored the machines and sonar.

Ocarina had her oxygen tank on her back but had altered her body to breathe underwater. She was worried about something happening and brought the tank with her.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything that looks like a big snake with flippers and a camel head."

"Horse head."

"Aren't they close to the same?"

Ocarina took in a deep breath and focused on the skeletons of nearby animals.

"I'm trying to rule out any possible routes. If I can find its skeleton, I can see if there is only one."

She got a lock on a small but positive match to the description.

"Got it. Its young. Barely a foot long."

They swam down deeper and found a small formation of rocks.

The little Willsi was swimming limply.

Ocarina went closer and inspected it. Its front flipper was broken.

She let out a calming energy and the animal nestled into her neck.

"We have Willsi."

Bill looked at the formation and gasped.

Nine other little Willsi animals swam over to the group.

"The mother must have died giving birth."

"With all these babies, its no wonder."

Bill and Eric pulled out two medium sized tanks.

They carefully put half of the Willsi in one tank and the rest in the other.

"Bill, what do you think they eat?"

"This formation is covered in moss and plants. They must be herbivores. It appears that they have a strong system."

---------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy, Liz, Ocarina, Eric, Myers, and Bill stood outside his house. Ocarina and Liz were holding one tank while Hellboy held the other.

"Where is this tank?"

Bill patted the ground and found a latch. He lifted the large door, which led to a series of stairs.

They walked down and found a large room with a tank that was 18 feet wide, 20 feet tall, and 30 feet long.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had space."

"I have a lot of free time. Some friends helped me get the plants I needed after we found the mother. They should be enough for the Willsi at the moment."

The tanks were emptied into the large tank. The Willsi swam around curiously but the rocks and minerals were so close to what they were living in that they started making their home.

Ocarina held Hellboy's right hand and smiled.

Liz looked over to Myers and gave a shy smile.

Bill and Eric smiled at their success. They had done some bad things in their life but if they just tried to do some good, maybe they could start leading decent lives.

"Okay! I say we let these little guys adjust and we head off to Las Vegas!"

"Hold on."

Ocarina pulled out her purse and a red bottle.

"Here you go."

He chuckled and started putting on the cologne.

"What's that?"

"Its 'Red Hot.' It keeps people from seeing what Hellboy looks like. Since we're here when he's putting it on, we can still see what he looks like but no one else will see."

-------------------------------------------------

Since the B.P.R.D. plane flew off to a secret base close by to refuel, the group went in Bill's two trucks.

After an agonizingly long drive, they reached Las Vegas. They parked in a massive parking lot but had to pay a hundred to park there for the night.

Bill and Eric looked like they knew where they were going but Ocarina, Hellboy, Liz, and Myers were awe-struck at the bright lights and buildings.

"Follow us. We know a great bar."

The bar had a tropical theme and the waiters and waitresses were dressed in bathing suits and surfing gear.

"Welcome to the Tiki Bar. What can I get you?" a red head woman asked.

"Beers all around!" Eric said excitedly.

Ocarina looked over at Hellboy.

"I don't really drink all that much."

"Come on, Rina! Live a little!"

The waitress came back with the beers and Ocarina started drinking it.

"That's the spirit!"

Hellboy put his left hand on her back and leaned over to her.

"We could always sneak off to the bathroom."

She pushed him back.

"Pervert."

-----------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Hellboy groaned. What the heck happened last night? He remembered they stayed at the Tiki Bar for a few more drinks but then it got fuzzy.

He sat up and looked around. Instead of being at the Bureau or Bill's house, he was in a hotel room.

His head was pounding and his left hand hurt. When he pulled off the covers, he saw his pants were off but he was still in his shirt and boxers.

"Rina?" he grumbled struggling to stand up.

He found his communicator in his pocket and called her.

"Ocarina? Are you there?"

His door opened and Myers came in, slightly hung over but not as much as Hellboy.

"Myers? What happened?"

"You, Bill, and Eric had too many drinks for one. Liz, Ocarina, and I were smart and only had two."

"Where are the girls?"

"Next door but-"

Hellboy stumbled out the door.

"Red, you should know something. When you were drunk, you became a bit angry. You and Eric got in a fight and-"

Hellboy accidently opened the unlocked door and saw Liz and Ocarina sitting on the bed. Ocarina had a black eye.

"Hellboy," Ocarina said standing up.

He could see she looked like she was in pain but... it looked like she was afraid.

Hellboy walked out of the room and back to his own. Myers followed him.

"Hellboy."

Hellboy, forgetting he didn't have his pants on, slipped them on and called the Bureau.

"I need someone to come pick me up."

"What are you doing?"

"I-I hit her?"

"I'm not sure. She tried breaking up the fight and someone's fist went to her eye."

"Where are Bill and Eric?"

"They ditched us but Eric bought the two hotel rooms for us..."

-------------------------------------------

Ocarina left Hellboy alone and stayed in her room.

"You should talk to Hellboy."

"N-Not yet. I don't want him to get even angrier at me."

Liz sighed.

"Girls," Myers said barging in. "The Bureau's sending a car to take us to the plane."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

He nodded and left.

Ocarina looked at Liz.

"Sweetheart?"

She blushed and coughed nervously.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. Its cute. H.B. wouldn't let me call him something like that."

The large black SUV arrived in front of the hotel but before Ocarina could say anything, Hellboy sat in the passenger seat, the front in which a thick black glass separated it from the back.

The ride from the hotel to the plane and then plane to the Bureau was silent.

Hellboy stormed off the plane and immediately ran to his room.

Ocarina was confronted by Manning.

"What happened to your eye?! I thought the Willsi was easy to find!"

"Not now, Uncle."

She brushed passed him and went to her room.

Liz and Myers walked down the Bureau's hallways.

"Look, we need to explain to the both of them they can't be angry."

"Ocarina isn't angry. She's afraid Hellboy's mad."

"And Hellboy is angry at himself."

"We should wait until Hellboy's dinner and sit him down."

-----------------------------------------

Hellboy sat on his bed with all of his cats laying and sitting around him. He was wearing his black B.P.R.D shirt, with Ocarina's faint scent on it, and a pair of shorts. The door opened and Liz and Myers came in with his dinner cart. Tonight it was hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Red, we need to talk."

"I know I screwed up. Just let me handle it."

" 'Handle it?' You call pouting in your room handeling it?!"

He sat up and growled.

"I don't know what the hell to do! I hit her! There's no taking that-"

"You hit her? You didn't do that."

---------------------------------------------

(Flashback in italics)

_Hellboy, Eric, and Bill were getting their fifth or sixth drink while Liz, Myers, and Ocarina nursed on their second. _

_Bill was looking around the room. _

_"Not a decent woman in this place."_

_Eric looked over at Ocarina. _

_"I wouldn't say that."_

_Hellboy glared at him. _

_"Quit looking at my girl like that."_

_"Just observing."_

_Bill leaned closer. _

_"If she's so polite and calm to everyone, does that mean... you know."_

_Hellboy looked at him confused. _

_Eric whispered in his ear. _

_"Is she a freak in the bed?"_

_Hellboy punched Eric in the face with his left hand and knocked him to the ground. He got on top of him and started beating him up. Bill jumped into the brawl just for the heck of it. _

_"Stop it!" Ocarina yelled trying to pull Hellboy and Eric apart. _

_Eric's punch missed Hellboy and hit Ocarina in the face. She fell back and Hellboy turned from annoyed to pissed. _

_"You asshole!"_

-----------------------------

"Eric hit her? And the fight was because I was jea-"

He stopped himself and cleared his throat.

"You were jealous that Eric asked a question like that about your girl. We get it."

Liz smiled at how Myers said it so plainly.

"I-I don't get jealous."

"Liar. Everyone knows how you keep Ocarina closer to you than the Samaritan."

Hellboy felt his blood rush to his face.

"Just don't let her feel like she made you angry."

"She thinks that you're mad at her for Eric saying that."

"Oh, and when we finally got you out of the bar, she carried you to the hotel and put you in the bed. She even took off your pants because you spilled beer on them."

Hellboy was glad he took them off as soon as he got to his room.

Liz and Myers left and Hellboy started eating.

Three hours later, while he was watching yet another show about finding monsters, Ocarina's hair slipped through the air vent and she sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, H.B. Are you mad at me?"

His left hand grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. She was wearing a thin silk nightgown but he pulled the straps back and kissed her shoulders.

"No. I'm sorry. I was mad at myself because I thought I hit you. I didn't know what happened but my hand hurt, I saw your black eye-"

Ocarina put her hands under his shirt and took it off. She pushed him so his back was on the bed and she kissed down his chest. Hellboy's right hand grabbed her nightgown and slid it over her head.

-------------------------------------------------

Manning walked down to Ocarina's room to see if she was okay. He peeked in her room but she wasn't there.

"She isn't-"

He did a fast walk, in order to prevent others from thinking he was panicking, towards Hellboy's room.

No one was in the hallway so he put his ear to the thick metal door. Loud moans and noises came from inside.

"Son of a-!"

He pulled out his key to the door and barged into the room. Hellboy and Ocarina were tangled up in each other in the truck.

"OCARINA MANNING!"

"UNCLE MANNING!!"

Ocarina pulled the covers over the two of them.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Ocarina tried to fix her mussed up hair and tried to calm her uncle down.

Hellboy couldn't resist. He put his right arm around Ocarina and chuckled.

"We were just testing whether or not make-up sex was as good as people said."

Ocarina buried her face in her hands to hide her blush and smile.

Manning walked out of the room, closed the large metal door, and screamed.

Hellboy kissed Ocarina's neck.

"I think we should fight more often. Make-up sex with you is-"

He made a loud moan and kissed her chin.

Ocarina couldn't stop laughing.

Either Hellboy was going to give Manning a heart attack or Manning would send Hellboy to Antartica.


	8. Chapter 8

A month seemed to drag by at the Bureau. Manning was constantly tormented by the thoughts of his 'poor, sweet niece' with Hellboy. Just to get his goat, Hellboy would always pull Ocarina closer to him when Manning was around.

They were wandering the hallways of the Bureau after another call came from Ocarina's travel agency.

"I had to make up so much work. Thank goodness I could do everything over the phone or on the computer."

"I know life at here really cut into the whole translator job."

She laughed.

"Its going to get busy now that Thanksgiving is over and Christmas is close at hand."

There was a commotion in the room down the hall. Three scientists burst out of the room and quickly tried to close the door. Unfortunately, the Bureau had upgraded to automatic doors but they took several seconds to close.

Four red worms, at least three feet long, shot out of the room.

Ocarina and Hellboy ran over and tried to grab the worms.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

Hellboy had two in his right hand and Ocarina had one in each hand.

"What?"

The worms let out a hissing noise and bit their hands. Hellboy didn't feel anything but the ones in Ocarina's hands cut into her flesh and started crawling into her arms.

She let out a loud scream and tried to pull them out.

"Get them out!!"

Two scientists grabbed a tank and threw Hellboy's worms into it. When they went over to Ocarina, the worms were already under her skin. She stared in horror as they wiggled underneath her skin and went to her shoulders.

"What do I do?!"

Hellboy looked at the scientists.

"What are those things?"

"Mongolian Death Worms. Young ones that were starved. They were thin and we thought they were dead but they jumped out of the tank we had them in."

------------------------------------------

Ocarina was placed in the infirmary in a private room. The people who went in had to be scrubbed and wear gloves.

"How are we going to get them out?" Manning yelled in the conference room.

All of the scientists working with the worms, Hellboy, Myers, Abe, and Liz were there.

"We can't just go in and rip them out. They're known to send out an electrical charge when they are scared and also create a sulfuric acid that could kill a human."

Manning turned on the tv where they had a camera in Ocarina's room. She was crying and looked pale.

"I can feel them crawling," she whimpered.

Hellboy slammed his hand on the table.

"Can't we just cut them out of her?"

"We can't risk scaring the worms or they might kill her," Abe said.

"What about steroids? Aren't they used for tapeworms?"

"There is a chance that an anthelmintic would work but we don't know how the worms will react."

Ocarina started coughing on the screen.

"What are they doing to her?"

The lead scientist stood up.

"We've been looking into the chance they feed off of blood."

"You mean they're eating her from the inside out?!" Manning yelled. "I want all of you to study her and figure out how to get those things out of her!"

The scientists stood up and left. Hellboy got up and stared at the tv.

"H.B.?" Liz said going over to him.

Abe and Myers were right behind her.

"She's in pain. This place is supossed to have the smartest guys in the country and they couldn't even keep a few worms in a jar."

"They're going to help her, Red."

"Just give them some time."

-----------------------------------------------

Hellboy went to his room and tried to hold back the urge to run into Ocarina's room and tear the worms out himself.

The cats kept him occupied for about an hour. A few movies for another twelve. Eating for another two hours.

After an entire day, he asked Myers to let him out of his room. Myers didn't think it was a good idea but he knew how worried the red giant was about Ocarina.

Hellboy had to go through a shower and scrubbing but, after they put a glove on his left hand and a protective smock, they let him in Ocarina's room.

The room was sterilized and smelled of bleach. Ocarina was lying in the bed in the middle of the room with monitors around her. There were three tubes connected to her arms and one leg.

He went over to her and saw she was sleeping. But it wasn't peaceful. She was far paler than yesterday and her eyes were sunken. She was shaking and groaning.

"Rina? Its Red."

She struggled to open her eyes but looked over to him. His expression told her she wasn't exactly healthy.

"Do I... look that bad?"

He chuckled.

"You're beautiful."

"Liar. I feel like... crap. I can't-"

She started coughing.

"Easy. Easy."

"Can...can you call Lucas?"

"Of course."

He looked at her sadly.

"You rest up. Save your strength."

She nodded and nestled into her pillow.

Hellboy left the room, tore off the smock and glove, and went to the nearest phone.

---------------------------------------

Lucas Parker, Ocarina's twin brother, rushed through the hallways of the Bureau with Mary at his side.

"Why weren't we called first thing?"

"Calm down, Lucas. We're here now and that's what's important."

They went to the sterilized room where Ocarina was being held. She was getting worse and barely had the energy to open her eyes.

Two doctors were hooking on another I.V. drip into Ocarina.

"Stop what you're doing and tell us what's the situation."

"T-There are two worms. Each are four feet long. One has taken over her lower intestines and the other is nestled between her heart and lungs."

One of the doctors handed Mary and Lucas charts. They were of the worms and pointed out where their glands that created sulfuric acid were and possible areas where the electrical charge came from.

"They managed to give her a good shock when we tried to start surgery to get them out. She wasn't badly damaged but now we don't want to risk another shock."

"She's so pale."

"They've been feeding on her blood, muscle, and fat."

Lucas and Mary turned into their full hair forms and slowly started entering Ocarina through her mouth and ears.

"Mary, can you get the one in her intestines?"

"You just be careful with the other."

They nervouls snuck their way over to the worms. They would have to quickly snap the worm apart and yank them out of Ocarina.

"Lucas?"

"Y-You get yours out first."

Mary swarmed all of her hair over her worm and started breaking the worm apart. It didn't have time to react or do any more damage to Ocarina.

As Mary's hair started to come out, one of the doctor's pulled over a metal can. Mary's hair dumped the ripped apart worm in the can.

She returned to normal but had worm guts in her hair.

"Lucas? I'm out."

"Okay."

Lucas was nervous. He had been getting a better grip on his abilities but this was his sister.

With a quick burst of confidence, he coiled around the worm and started cutting it apart. He yanked the worm out of Ocarina and nearly tossed the remains into the same metal can.

He fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Thank goodness I'm not on the bomb squad. This was too much pressure!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy paced in his room nervously. Lucas and Mary had taken the worms out of Ocarina over a week ago but she was still very weak. The doctors were giving her new blood and treatments but the whole thing left her incredibly tired.

Mary and Lucas reccomended letting her sleep and rest without any stress. If too many people came into the room, she might feel nervous.

Hellboy was relieved Ocarina was going to be okay but wanted to be by her side.

Myers came into the room with his dinner.

"How's Ocarina?"

"She's good. She was able to keep her food down today and walk around."

"Can I go see her?"

Myers looked at the door.

"No one is supossed to bother her but if I were to accidently leave this door open, what you do is beyond my control. But if someone were to also lend me their motorcycle, I guess that would be helpful as well."

Hellboy glared but threw his keys over.

"Taking Liz out?"

"Yeah. I wanted to take her for a ride."

"Just don't get it scratched. Rina had it made especially for me."

Myers left the room and Hellboy snuck over to Ocarina's hospital room. She was trying to get out of bed but couldn't lift herself up.

"Planning to run away?"

She looked over and blushed. Her hand went to her hair and she tried to fix her appearance.

"I must look like a disaster."

He went over and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You look beautiful. Just a little pale."

"I'm sorry if I worried you."

He laughed.

"You could've died. I was more than worried."

He picked her up in his arms.

"I was terrified."

Her fingers tangled in his hair.

"I'm okay now though. Just a little weak. And Uncle Manning was so strict with those doctors. I had to have sponge baths. Do you know how old I felt with that?"

"If you want a proper bath..."

She laughed as he snuck her out of the room, down the hallway, and into his room.

"Why was your door wide open?"

"Myers left me out."

Hellboy took her to the bathroom and set her down in the bathtub. She took off her hospital gown and panties as he started the water.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Thanks, Hellboy."

"Anything for you, babe."

She dunked her hair under the water.

"This feels so nice after being stuck in that stupid bed."

"Crap. I don't have any shampoo."

She laughed while he looked around for some more shampoo.

"Its all right. Besides, you have some over by your bed."

He wondered why he put it over by his bed but went over and found it.

"How did you know it was there?"

"You bought that a while ago but never put it in the bathroom."

"Good thing you pay attention."

He gently massaged the shampoo into her hair. She let out a small moan. Ocarina went back underwater and and rinsed it out.

"Thank you."

"I still need to wash your back for you."

She turned around and covered her breasts with her arms.

"What? I have pure intentions, I assure you."

Ocarina turned around and started washing her arms as Hellboy started with her back. Suddenly his hands went from her back to cup her breats.

"My hands slipped."

She laughed as he suddenly started taking off his clothes.

"H.B!"

"Why waste perfectly good bath water?"

He crawled in and pulled her body against his.

"I love you, Rina."

"I love you too."

---------------------------------------

After their bath, Hellboy carried Ocarina over to his bed.

"Rina, you okay?"

"I'm just a little tired. The bath sex was great but it just took a lot of energy."

Hellboy turned on the televisions before a series of alarms started.

"You think Uncle Manning noticed I was gone?"

One of the guards came in holding a gun out.

"Hey! Knock first!" Hellboy yelled covering Ocarina and himself with a blanket.

"Sir, the subject is with Red," he said into a walkie talkie.

"Remove her."

"Uncle Manning!!" Ocarina yelled. "Leave me alone!"

The guard left as Ocarina calmed down. She rested her head on Hellboy's arm.

"Why can't he just leave us alone?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ocarina woke up the next morning feeling queasy. She slowly sneaked out of Hellboy's bed and into his bathroom. When she reached the toilet, she threw up.

--

Liz was brushing her teeth in her bathroom. She had thrown up early this morning but she considered it to be the late-night sausage and bacon pizza she and Myers had that night...and the sex afterwards.

--

Both women looked in their mirrors.

--

_I wonder why I threw up. I didn't eat much last night._

--

_I don't care what John says. That pizza gave me such a stomachache. I am never eating that again._

--

Their eyes widened.

--

"No."

--

"It can't be."

--

Director Manning walked the halls to check on whether or not last night's supossed video of Bigfoot was kept out of the press.

"Stupid hunters. Why take cameras when you're hunting birds?"

Ocarina was doing a quick walk towards him.

"Ah. How's my favorite-"

"Good, Uncle Manning. I need to go out for a little."

She went passed him and continued her way to the exit.

He kept walking and ran into Liz, who was on fire. The sleeve of his suit caught on fire. She ignored him and continued walking to the exit.

"Don't worry! Just third-degree burns!"

----------------

Ocarina tried starting up her motorcycle when she saw Liz walking towards the bus stop.

"Liz! You need a ride somewhere?"

"U-Um, where are you going?"

"Just to the drug store. I...need some more shampoo."

"I'm going there too. Burn ointment."

Ocarina's motorcycle started, the pair put on their helemets, and drove twenty minutes to the store. It was small, family-owned, and rarely had more than five people in at a time.

Liz didn't want Ocarina to see what she was getting and fiddled around in some spots.

Ocarina was nervous. She never bought a pregnancy test before. Why were there so many brands?

Ocarina grabbed one and hid it underneath a bag of chips.

Once Liz saw Ocarina by the register, she grabbed a pregnancy test and went to another.

The girls were about to go to the motorcycle when a thought hit them.

_What if Myers walks in and sees it? He never knocks._

_Uncle Manning might have people going through my trash! He's done practically everything else!_

"Um, Liz? Why don't we go out for breakfast? Its still early."

"Good idea. I could go for something decent."

They decided to leave the bike there and walk over to a large restaurant called 'The Diner.' There was a booth open by the bathrooms and they eagerly went over.

Ocarina glanced at the menu, considering when to go try the stupid test.

Liz couldn't wait. She was too nervous. Why didn't she just have Myers run for a condom instead of risking it?

The waitress came over.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

The girls literally jumped and quickly said 'Coffee.'

The waitress looked at them, concerned and nervous, and walked away.

"Li-"

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Liz slipped the test into her purse and went to the bathroom.

Ocarina said with her feet tapping nervously under the table.

What would Hellboy say if she was pregnant? He would...what would he do? Would he be furious and try to break something? Maybe he would be excited?

----------

Liz walked out of the bathroom stall and made sure no one was around. How long were these tests?

She looked at the box and gasped.

"Ten minutes?" she whispered.

Liz slipped the test in her purse and made sure she knew the time.

---------

Ocarina smiled when Liz sat back at the table.

"The waitress came but I asked her to wait a few more minutes. Do you know what you want?"

"The eggs are always good here. I like hard-poached."

"Never had them that way."

"You should try them."

--------

After the orders were taken, Ocarina went to the bathroom. She was shocked to see the test took ten minutes but kept the test in her purse.

When the food came, both girls were keeping an eye on the clock.

_Just a few more minutes. _

_Calm down and enjoy your breakfast._

A man walked over to them. He was wearing a trenchcoat and his arms in his pockets.

"What?"

"Give me the purses."

His right hand lifted out of his pocket and showed part of a gun.

"Unless you want this place freaking out, hand them over nice and easy."

Liz and Ocarina looked at their purses and considered pulling out their guns.

"There are a lot of families here. Shame if the little boy over there-"

Ocarina shoved her purse at him. Liz handed hers with a groan.

The man slid them under his coat and made a quick dash for the door.

"Liz, do you have your phone?"

"In my purse."

"Mine too. Fuck!"

"I don't remember ever hearing you say that before."

Liz stood up.

"Dolores! We have to run! Put this on my tab!"

"Fine. Pay next time."

Liz and Ocarina rushed outside and tried to look for him.

"You see him?"

"No."

Ocarina looked around and saw an empty alley.

"Follow me."

They ran down the alley, Ocarina hugged Liz, and they turned into hair. They went up the fire escape and to the roof of the building. Liz coughed and shivered.

"Warn me, next time!"

"Get over to the edge and look!"

They looked around over the edge of the building for the man.

"See anything?"

"I see about eight guys with trenchcoats. Its winter!"

"He had some kind of patch on the right arm. Like it was torn."

Liz found only one with a plaid patch on the right arm.

"He's going down Cyst Street!"

They ran down the fire escape and looked on Cyst Street. Ocarina couldn't see him but tried to focus on people's bodies close by. The street was nearly empty. All of the buildings were abandoned and falling apart.

"End of the road. Old apartment building. There are five people."

"Our guy?"

"I think he's the one on the second floor. Two of the people are women. Their bone structure is different."

They stood outside the building. The thick odor of urine and vomit emitted from the front door.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Liz, we just go and say we're selling-"

"No. Look at the trash."

The dumpster was filled with bleach, boxes of Sudafed, and other pharmacy items.

"Meth lab?"

"Could be."

Liz groaned.

They went up the fire escape up to the third floor and snuck into the room.

"I think he's right below us."

Liz looked around the room and looked for anything sharp. The room had several power tools and items that looked like they were stolen from a construction site.

"Here's a drill."

Ocarina carefully made a small hole in the floor and her hair went through it. There was a man asleep on the floor, the trenchcoat laying beside him.

"He's there but not the purses."

"See if you can sneak by him."

Ocarina turned into her full hair form, crawled through the hole, and snuck out of the man's room. She peeked into several rooms before she found where the purses were.

She rushed back to Liz.

"You find them?"

"You'll never believe it."

Ocarina and Liz took the stairs down to one of the rooms.

"Are you serious?"

"Freaks."

There was no funiture in the room, only shelves and more shelves with purses covering them.

"There has to be over a hundred here!"

"Where's ours?"

Ocarina saw them, yanked them down, and opened them.

They were empty.

Liz looked around and saw a large pile of clutter on the ground.

"Our stuff has to be in there."

They started sorting through everything for their tests.

_Come on. It was pink, right? Yeah. Bright pink. _

_Where is it?! I just had to pick the bright pink test, I couldn't get something easier to find in a mess?! _

Liz found the small pink test and quickly looked at the result.

_Thank goodness. I'm not pregnant!_

Ocarina found hers and hoped Liz didn't see it.

"Rina? Everything okay?"

"Um, yeah. I just can't find my cell phone."

"Let's hurry and get out of here before something else weird happens."

Liz and Ocarina grabbed their purses, stuffed their stuff in them, and headed out.

When they went by the dumpster, Ocarina threw away her test. She glanced again at it, just to make sure of its reading.

"Ocarina?"

"Coming!"

She ran back to Liz's side and tried to put the plus sign on the test out of her mind.

_I'm...pregnant?_


	10. Chapter 10

Ocarina and Liz returned to the Bureau and separated. Liz was happy her test was negative and couldn't wait to see John again. She had tried avoiding him, in case she really was pregnant.

Ocarina had no idea what to do. Should she go talk to Hellboy now? Maybe talk to Uncle Manning?

_Uncle Manning would kill Hellboy if I told him first._

She decided to go to Professor Broom first.

-----------------------------

Abe was watching television in Hellboy's room.

"Where's Ocarina?"

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and she was gone."

Abe's hand rested on the truck and images of Ocarina and Hellboy came flooding into his mind.

He yanked his hand away and trembled.

"Blue?"

"Nasty. Disgusting. Those are images I will never be able to get rid of!"

Hellboy chuckled as Abe tried to distract himself.

"Rina and I love each other."

"But you two go at it like dogs in heat!!"

Abe muttered and couldn't shake the thoughts.

"Its amazing you haven't broken her pelvis!"

"Awkward conversation alert."

They turned around and saw Myers and Clay.

"Lunch already?"

"Whose pelvis are you breaking?"

"Ocarina's. Who else?"

"Abe!"

"Have you seen her around?"

"I was just going to ask if you saw Liz."

Liz came into the room and kissed Myers on the cheek.

"Right here."

"Where were you?"

"Ocarina and I went out for breakfast."

Hellboy looked at all the people in his room.

"Is everyone avoiding Manning or are we having a party?"

--------------------------------------------

Ocarina paced in her room nervously.

"Pregnant. I'm...pregnant."

Talking to herself made the simple sentence into her scariest realization.

What would Hellboy do? Would he dump her because she let it happen? What if Uncle Manning forced her out of the Bureau?

When she went to Professor Broom's study, she chickened out and scurried to her room.

"I should talk to him."

She quickly left her room and went to Professor Broom.

"P-Professor?"

He turned around and smiled.

"Rina. Hello."

Broom saw her worried expression.

"C-Can we talk?"

"I'll make some tea."

She sat in one of the chairs and took a deep breath.

Professor Broom came back and handed her a cup.

"What's the problem, my dear?"

"Professor Broom...I'm...I'm...pregnant."

He set his cup on the nearby table.

"Are-Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure its Hellboy's?"

She shot him an angry look.

"Just verifying. I don't think you have multiple partners."

"Yeah. Its his."

"Oh my."

His hand wiped his forehead.

"This could be bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Hellboy grew at an incredibly fast rate. By the time he was two, he was the size of a teenager. If you're pregnant. Who knows if it will be average size in nine months. You might even be pregnant for a quite shorter time."

She buried her face in her hands.

"Not to mention if the baby has hooves and horns, he could damage your insides."

"I'm scared, Professor. I don't know what to do."

He held one of her hands as she cried.

"What if Hellboy doesn't want a baby? What if he doesn't want me then?"

Professor Broom lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Hellboy would never abandon you. He loves you more than anyone could possibly understand. I see the way he stares at you and the way he panics when there are other men around you."

She sniffled and looked at him.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind he won't want this baby."

-------------------------------------------

Hellboy was in his room, playing with the cats, when Professor Broom and Ocarina walked in. He noticed her puffy eyes and went over to her.

"What's the matter?"

Ocarina looked over to Broom.

"Pop?" Hellboy said nervously.

"H-Hellboy, I-I don't know how else to say this...so I'll say it-"

"Are you okay?"

She smiled at him.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened as he stared at her.

"A-A baby? We're having a baby?"

He chuckled.

"We're having a baby?"

Ocarina nodded shyly.

"You...aren't mad?"

"Mad? This is great!"

Hellboy had a big smile on his face and didn't know what to do.

"We need to tell everyone! No. We should let them find out. No! I don't know!"

He turned and stared into her eyes.

"We're having a baby."

His eyes widened.

"Abe! We should get him to look! You know, make sure everything is okay?"

Broom chuckled at how worked up his son was getting.

The group went to Abe, who was with Liz and Myers in the library.

"Abe!"

Hellboy ran over and hugged Abe.

"G-Good to see you too?"

Liz and Myers glanced over to Ocarina and Broom.

"Anything wrong with him?"

Hellboy carried Abe over to Ocarina.

"Check her stomach!"

"What?"

Abe put her hand on Ocarina's stomach.

"Oh. Looks like she's healed up from the worms. Excellent."

"No! See anything different?"

Abe shook his head.

"No. Everything is normal."

"You mean I'm not...pregnant?"

Liz started coughing.

"Pregnant?!"

Abe pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry but there isn't a child in there."

"But my test said I was! I went with Liz to get a test and it said I was!"

Liz went over.

"Abe, put your hand on my stomach. You know, to make sure."

Abe put his hand on Liz.

"No. Neither of you are pregnant."

Liz sighed. For a split second, she thought Ocarina's test was actually her own.

"With all the medicine you were getting from the worms, it most likely was a false positive. I'm sorry."

Hellboy's smiled faded but still tried to stay a little happy.

"I'm sorry, Hellboy," Ocarina said as she started to cry.

He went over and hugged her.

"Hey. Its all right. We weren't ready yet anyway."

Ocarina stared into his eyes.

"Do you...want to try again?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Absolutely not! I protest!"

Ocarina and Hellboy were sitting in Manning's office.

"Uncle Manning, we want to-"

"You are too young!"

"I'm 26!"

"There is no reason for you to rush into children!"

Hellboy raised his right hand.

"I'm in my 60's."

"Ah! He's too old!"

"Not helping, H.B."

"I respect that the two came to me but I stand by my decision."

Ocarina stood up and transformed into her full hair form.

"Decision?! More like stubborness! We came in, said we wanted to have a baby, and you spazzed!"

"I'm not changing my mind."

Ocarina left the room with Hellboy right behind her.

When she made it a few feet from the office, she returned to normal and started crying. Hellboy sat next to her and held her.

"Don't cry."

"Does he think I would be a bad mother?"

"I don't think you're the one he's are concerned about."

"The way you reacted to the news, I thought I really let you down when I was wrong."

"You could never let me down. All we have to do is plan something else. And who is he to say we aren't allowed to try and have this kid?"

A pair of scientists came towards the two.

"Hellboy."

"You need to come with us."

He kissed Ocarina's forehead before the scientists escorted him down to the examining rooms.

-------------------------

"Why am I here?"

"We've been ordered to do your yearly exam."

"Yearly exam? I've never...Manning."

"Just relax and this will be over before you know it."

--------------------------

Ocarina went to Abe and Professor Broom.

"How did it go with the Director?"

"He says I'm too young, Hellboy's too old, and we don't know what we're doing."

"He's got a small point on the last bit. Maybe we should start some reading."

Broom went behind his desk and pulled out an old box of books.

"These are from a few of the parents here at the Bureau. They'll sometimes donate books to our collection rather than throw them out."

-----------------------------

"Can I get out of here yet?"

Hellboy was in a plastic bubble as the pair of scientists were looking at some x-rays.

"We just need to make sure you haven't picked up any diseases or-"

"I know Manning just did this because he doesn't want Ocarina and I to have a baby."

The men pretended to have no idea what he was talking about.

"Let's start with that colonoscopy."

"No! Get me out of here!"

----------------------------------

Ocarina felt more confident as Broom, Abe, and a few other people started helping her with baby facts.

"A few of the foods you should avoid when you're pregnant are some types of seafood, soft cheeses, and carrots."

"Carrots?"

"I had the absolute worst time with my wife when she started eating carrots nonstop."

Ocarina nodded at the man but knew carrots weren't bad for the baby. She did have concerns about the wife though.

"Anyone know where Hellboy is?"

"He's getting some exams and tests done."

"Is he okay?! Is something wrong?"

Broom put his hand on Ocarina's shoulder.

"Manning is most likely trying to ensure Hellboy won't be able to get you pregnant."

She laughed.

"Poor honey. Are you prepared for Christmas, Professor?"

"Certainly. Its also when we celebrate Hellboy's birthday, since we found him on December 23, 1944."

He went over to his desk and pulled out a box.

"I got him a Scapular. Perhaps it will help the two of you."

"Its beautiful!"

Ocarina blushed.

"I-I feel really stupid with my present."

"I'm sure he'll adore anything you get him. What is it?"

"A box of limited edition Cuban cigars."

Broom was a bit taken back.

"The agency hasn't been paying me recently but a friend helped me out to get them."

"Why aren't they paying you?"

"New management is messing things up a bit. They attempted to update the systems and ended up crashing them. I had to handle all the work I had saved on my computer, including taking care of a few overseas translators."

"You're hard work is recognized at least, right?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows me. Its really cool."

Hellboy entered the room with a bit of an awkward step.

Ocarina ran over and gave him a kiss.

"Hi, honey."

"Hey, Rina."

"What's with the cowboy walk?"

"Damn Manning slaves. They stuck a camera up my butt."

He grabbed her hand and put it on his waist.

"Can you make it feel better?"

"Easy. Look what we've been doing all day!"

He looked at Myers, Liz, Broom, and Clay. Each of them had a different baby book in their hands.

"H.B! How many kids do you want?"

Ocarina blushed at Myers bluntness.

"If they look like me, a few. If they look like Ocarina, as many as we can."

She stared up at him.

"If they're as good-looking as you, why not? Cute little girls with your smile or tough little boys with your courage."

Liz smacked Myers in the arm.

"Why don't you tell me nice things like that?"

"I didn't know we were planning to have a baby!"

--------------------------------

Manning paced in his office as he smoked a cigar. How on earth could he keep Ocarina and Hellboy separated until they realized what a mistake they were making? They've only been going out a few months.

Of course he was far too overprotective of Ocarina but he had every reason. What would his sister say if she heard this?

"Knowing her...she would be happy..."

There was also the fact a few researchers wanted to see how Hellboy's baby would develop. Most of them were not around as Hellboy grew up and wanted to see if the child would take any of his traits.

"He might not have such an easy time getting another girl who wants to have his kid."

Manning groaned and started searching for Hellboy and Ocarina.

He found them in Professor Broom's study.

Ocarina saw him first and immediately stood up.

"U-Uncle Manning-"

"I may not entirely approve...but if the two of you are this dedicated to each other...I suppose I can let in the holiday spirit and let you do what you find best."

Ocarina smiled and hugged her uncle.

He tried not to show how embarrassed he was by coughing.

Hellboy went over to Manning and held out his right hand.

"Thank, Manning."

A small smile crossed Manning's face.

"Thank you...nephew."


	12. Chapter 12

Hellboy stayed awake after Ocarina had fallen asleep. They only stayed in Broom's office for a little while longer after Manning gave his approval before going to his room and made love again.

He gently caressed her back as she slept facing away from him.

Sometimes he wondered what life would be like without Ocarina. It seemed like it was only yesterday when she came to the Bureau and turned his ife upside down.

One of the first comments she said about him was her uncle calling him a 'red monkey.' On occassion, she would call him that to poke fun.

If she wasn't there, he wouldn't be half as happy as he was at that moment. Nearly everything he could think of was having a family with her. It may have only been a few months after they met, but they both felt it was something they really wanted.

He smiled as he thought about a little girl who looked like Ocarina. Since his skin was red and Ocarina's was white, would the child be pink?

A smile crossed his face.

Hopefully, they wouldn't be pink. If they looked like him or Ocarina, it wouldn't matter.

Personally, he sort of hoped she would be pregnant around his birthday. The greatest present to him would be if she said she was going to have his baby.

Ocarina stirred and turned around to him. Her eyes were only half open as she stared at him.

"You okay, H.B?"

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

She kissed his nose.

"I wasn't really tired. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Just thinking."

Ocarina tilted her head.

"About what?"

"Kids. I really want this to work."

She giggled and hugged him.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind this won't work."

"But what if I'm not meant to have kids? Or-"

"Don't think that way. We deserve this. The two of us will be amazing parents because we had such great parents ourselves. And Broom, Abe, Myers, Clay, Liz, and everyone at the Bureau will help too!"

He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"You'll be the most beautiful mother."

"And you'll be the most handsome and strongest father."

-------------------------------

"Abe!"

"Red, no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just one more time?"

Ocarina laughed as she followed Hellboy who was following Abe.

"I'm telling you! Maybe you can see now!"

"Why do you have the insistancy of having me check Ocarina's stomach?"

"We want to know if she's got my bun in her oven yet!"

Abe faced Hellboy.

"The truth is sometimes you can't find out until a few weeks after conception."

Ocarina giggled. Abe probably wanted a few extra days of peace.

"But we wanted to tell everyone at the Christmas party next week!"

"Then I'll let you know then."

Hellboy groaned but nodded.

It was a very long week until the Christmas party. Hellboy had kept trying to find out ways to tell, but so far there weren't any clear signs. Lucas had told Ocarina that if she was pregnant, she wouldn't have morning sickness at all. One problem would be that she wouldn't be able to use her hair power after the fifth week.

As Ocarina finished putting on a long red dress and fixed her appearance, Hellboy was watching the clock. He had decided to just dress as he normally did, since average suits weren't the most comfortable for him.

"How long has it been since your period?"

"Hellboy..."

"I-I'm just wondering."

"It would have been this week."

She went over and tangled her finger in his mutton chops.

"We'll be fine. Now let's get to the party."

They walked down the hallways into the large hall, which had been decorated with a massive tree, lights, tinsel, and several santas on the wall.

Hellboy looked around for Professor Broom with his present tucked safely into his trenchcoat. It had been so hard to find a decent copy of an old book his father had. When he was very young, he had accidently doodled and colored in it. Ocarina had found a man in Europe who was willing to trade with her for a free translator service.

Ocarina had told Hellboy he didn't have to get her anything for Christmas. He was thrilled that his birthday/Christmas present had been a box of Cubans. She made him promise not to smoke them until after the Christmas party.

Hellboy had convinced Liz to get a set of diamond earrings Ocarina and him had found on their first trip out of the Bureau. During the seasonal sale, she was able to get them for a fraction of what they were supossed to cost.

When Liz came over and hugged Hellboy first, Ocarina had sworn she put her hand in his pocket. Before she could say anything, Myers came over and hugged her.

"Happy holidays!"

"Happy holidays!"

"You guys look good."

"Myers, you should wear a suit more often."

He blushed and led Professor Broom over.

"Merry Christmas, Pops."

Hellboy and Professor Broom hugged and quickly exchanged presents. They both adored their presents and started hugging again.

Ocarina used the opprotunity to find her uncle.

"Uncle Manning!"

He looked over and hugged his niece.

"Merry Christmas."

It wasn't a part of Manning family tradition to exchange presents.

"Did Abe..."

"Not yet. I'm trying to find him."

Manning sighed.

"Can't believe my sister's girl might be a mother herself."

They went over and found Abe drinking a green-colored egg nogg.

"Happy holidays, Abe."

"Thank you. Same to you. Would you like to know now?"

She blushed.

"I'm sorry but I really wanted to know. I can just came back later!"

As she turned to leave, Abe grabbed her shoulder.

"Its fine."

She took a deep breath as Abe put his hand on her stomach.

He kept it there for a few seconds before he smiled.

"Congradulations."

Manning sighed in relief as Ocarina quickly hugged Abe.

"Thank you, Abe!!"

Hellboy came over and stared at the two.

"Is she-?"

Ocarina went over to Hellboy and kissed him.

"I take that as a yes?"

Hellboy started spinning Ocarina around.

"We're having a baby!"

Ocarina quickly jumped out of his arms and slumped on the ground.

"Don't do that. Oh...that hurt."

-----------------------------------------

Two weeks later, a disturbance in Moscow forced the B.P.R.D into action. Hellboy, Liz, and Myers would have to go investigate the reports of strange lights and the disappearance of several people.

When the Eurpoean branch requested Ocarina, Hellboy rejected their request in an instant.

"There is no chance I am letting my girl go out into danger with my kid inside of her!"

The next day, as everything was being packed into a plane, Hellboy sat on his bed with Ocarina.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A month? Maybe longer."

He gently put his right hand over her stomach.

"Be careful," they both said.


	13. Chapter 13

Tom Manning hid in his office underneath his desk. Ocarina was in one of her mood swings again. After the first month, he thought he would get used to it. Then Lucas and Mary informed him she would be like that until her seventh month.

Lucas and Mary were staying with Ocarina to help her through the pregnancy. Abe checked on the development every week to make sure everything was normal.

And Hellboy called every night.

Manning's phone started ringing.

"H-Hello?"

"Um, Director? Hellboy's on the communicator."

Manning got up from underneath the table and went to the large communication room. It was filled with computers and screens. Hellboy was on one of the screens.

"Hey, Manning. How's my girl doing?"

"Its only been two months into the pregnancy. Please trade places with me."

Hellboy laughed as a sobbing Ocarina walked into the room. Mary and Lucas were behind her laughing.

"Why is she crying?"

Ocarina sniffled.

"I don't know!!" she shouted as she hugged her slightly bulging stomach.

Abe came into the room.

"Ah, good. Now I can tell you both the good news."

Hellboy listened anxiously for what Abe had to say.

"I found out...the two of you are having triplets."

Ocarina and Hellboy gasped. He started cheering and pulled Myers over.

"I'm having three kids!"

Ocarina smiled as she continued crying.

Mary went over to her.

"Are you crying because of the mood swings or are you really happy?"

"I'm so excited!!"

She turned and looked at Hellboy on the screen.

"I love you, sweetheart!"

----------------------------------

Hellboy was excited when he was finally coming home after being away from Ocarina for five months. The problem in Moscow was a cult trying to bring back their ancestors. Most of the time there was spent trying to find every member.

As soon as the plane landed, Hellboy rushed off the plane to find her.

Some of the people wandering the hallways pointed the direction for him with a smile on their face.

He found her in one of the doctor's offices...in a plastic bubble. Abe was in a tank in the same room.

"Why is my girl in a bubble?!"

She giggled.

"Hi, H.B."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Just precaution. Abe found out the babies are growing their horns. The doctor's wanted to run some tests and Abe put me in here to freak you out."

Hellboy glared at Abe in the tank.

"I thought it would be funny...and it was."

"Come on! What are the babies doing? Get her out!"

The doctor came back in and took Ocarina out of the bubble. Her stomach was much larger than it was five months ago.

"Honey, don't take this the wrong way but-"

"I know! I'm big! But I'm having triplets!"

She rubbed a spot on her stomach.

"Right now, I look like a woman having one baby ready to pop."

He chuckled and felt her stomach. His hand moved slightly.

"Hey, I felt one of them kick!"

Hellboy sat down on the floor and started putting his hands all over Ocarina's stomach.

"Red," Abe said trying not to laugh. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to feel them again!"

Ocarina burst out crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like a sideshow! All everyone wants to do is see how big I am!"

Hellboy went behind her and hugged her.

"Its all right, sweetie."

"I feel so strange! My stomach hurts, I'm so emotional, and I can't stop eating! I'm going to be a bloated whale!"

Hellboy laughed.

"Its not funny!"

-------------------

It was around the eighth month of the pregnancy as Myers and Clay pushed two carts of food to Hellboy's room.

"Did they pick names for the kids yet?"

"I don't know."

"Think they might name one after us?"

Myers chuckled.

"Since Liz just found out she was pregnant, we decided to name the kid after one of us. Either John or Ella, since she didn't want to name them Elizabeth. Hellboy and Ocarina have a few people they wanted to name them after."

They went into the room and saw Ocarina surrounded by the cats on Hellboy's bed.

"Help!"

"You okay, Rina?"

"No! Hellboy left me here! I can't get down here on my own!"

Hellboy came out of the bathroom wearing only his pants.

"Hey guys."

"How could you leave me here for an hour?!" Ocarina yelled as Myers and Clay helped her down.

"Sorry, Rina, but I thought you were comfortable."

"I was for five minutes and then I really wanted to move."

"Liz isn't acting this way yet."

"She's only a month pregnant. Give her some time."

Ocarina glared at Clay.

"And here I was going to suggest naming one of the kids Clay."

"You know the genders?"

"Abe slipped and said they were all boys."

"That's good!"

An alarm went off overhead. Hellboy kissed Ocarina on the top of the head before he and Myers ran to the conference room.

Clay looked over to Ocarina and saw she was already eating her cart of food. Hellboy's babies were always hungry and she needed as many meals as Hellboy did.

------------------------------

There was a reported 'vampire' sighting in London. It was one of the subjects Hellboy knew well and was ordered to go.

"I'm telling you now, I'm not staying more than a month."

"We understand you're expecting and we extend congradulations."

Hellboy sighed and went to Ocarina. She was sitting in a wheelchair rubbing her stomach.

"You have to go again?"

"I'm sorry. They swore to me that as soon as its over, I can come back."

She looked sad but nodded.

"Be safe."

-----------------

Ocarina woke up a month later and looked at the date on her phone.

"I should be due any day now."

Lucas and Mary were checking on her nearly every five minutes. Their twin daughters were being taken care of by Mary's parents back at their home.

Ocarina still couldn't believe how large her stomach was. Broom said it was the size of an average human mother if she was having five kids.

Manning also forced her to always be in a wheelchair. She loved how it helped her hurt back but didn't like the agents pushing her making jokes about 'wide load.'

She reached over to her nightstand and pushed a red button. Two minutes later, a nurse and doctor came in with a wheelchair.

"How are we today?"

"Good. What happens if I don't have the babies soon?"

"You're due date is set for tomorrow. There is a high possibility you can go into labor soon. Why?"

"Nervous...excited."

The doctor helped Ocarina get out of bed when she grasped her stomach.

"Ocarina?"

The nurse looked at the sheets and saw a pink liquid.

"She's going into labor."

----------------------------------

Hellboy paced as the plane finished up preparations.

"Hellboy, calm down."

"Ocarina can give birth any day now. I need to make sure she's okay."

After the plane took off, Hellboy contacted the Bureau.

"Hey! I'm on my way back! How's Ocarina?"

The only man in the room was smoking a cigarette.

"Red! Nice timing!"

"Where is everyone?"

"Ocarina just went into labor and its pretty crazy."

"What?!"

"The scientists don't want to test any medication on her so she's in a natural birth."

"Is she okay?"

A loud scream burst into the air.

"That answer your question?"

"Can you hook me up to the labor room?"

"We don't have a camera in there but you can still hear what's going on and she can hear you."

The man hit a few buttons and the connection was cut. Hellboy immediately heard the commotion of the labor room.

Ocarina was screaming.

"Rina?!"

"Hellboy," she groaned. "Are you coming home?"

"I'm on my way, sweetie. How are you doing?"

"Tell them to give me drugs!!"

"Rina, you've got to push. Come on."

Ocarina screamed as she pushed. Hellboy nervously tried to think of encouraging words.

"You can do it, sweetie!"

One of the doctor's saw the baby's head.

"One more big push!"

Ocarina screamed again and the baby was out. But it wasn't crying.

"Is it okay?" the two said in unison.

One of the doctor's took the baby into the next room where several other doctors were.

"Next one's coming!"

Ocarina kept pushing as Mary and Lucas held her hands.

"Keep pushing!"

Hellboy wished the stupid jet would fly faster! What about the first baby?

A muffled crying came through and then another loud one.

One of the doctors brought the first baby to Ocarina as someone cleaned the second.

"Are they okay?"

"Both are fine. The first one just needed a little help clearing the airway."

Hellboy and Ocarina sighed in relief.

"Hellboy, please hurry."

The third baby quickly came and Ocarina started bleeding.

"Can I get some help in here?"

"Ocarina, are you okay?" Hellboy shouted.

She didn't answer.

--------------------------

Hellboy ran out of the plane and tried to find Ocarina. The plane ride took six hours but he still wished he could have seen the birth of his kids.

He found the room with Ocarina sound asleep.

"Rina?"

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah. Just a little bleeding. The doctors freaked out and thought I was hurt."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them yet. The scientists and doctors have been making sure everything was okay."

A nurse came into the room.

"Are you two ready to see the little ones?"

Ocarina sat up as Hellboy held her hand. Abe didn't tell them what the babies looked like.

Three little carts were pushed in by three doctors. Ocarina held the second and third babies as Hellboy had the first.

"They are almost identical to how Hellboy was when he was discovered except a few details."

One of the doctors went over to a wrapped bundle and pulled out its foot. It had a human foot with five toes.

"One thing is human feet," he said tucking it back in. "The other is that they may not age as quickly as Hellboy. Chances are they will develop normally."

Ocarina smiled as she looked at her two babies' faces. They had red skin like Hellboy and two small nubs on the top of their head where horns would develop.

"They're perfect."

Hellboy sat on the bed next to Ocarina. He stared at the little baby. His baby.

"Rina..."

Abe, Manning, Broom, Clay, Liz, and Myers came into the room.

"Well? Do they have fins?"

Abe glared at Manning.

"Don't you dare. You want me to be made into sushi?"

Broom went over to Hellboy and smiled at his grandson.

"What do you think, Gramps?"

"Beautiful. If only you were that adorable."

Liz sat on the other side of Ocarina.

"Do you have names yet?"

The couple looked at each other.

"We both agreed that the first baby would have a 'T' name, for Tom Manning and Trevor Broom."

"And?"

"We settled on Troy."

"That's a cute name!"

"The second one is after Abe for all he's done. Aaron."

Abe was happy.

"Finally, Clay. We thought that was a good name so we just picked Clay."

He threw his hand in the air.

"Yes!"

"Sorry, Myers."

Baby Clay started fussing.

"Sounds like someone's hungry."

Hellboy turned to the other people in the room.

"Everybody out. Besides, Pops."

"Why?"

"I don't want you guys watching my girl feeding my kids!"

They all grumbled and left the room.

Clay started feeding but then Troy started crying.

"What's the matter? You hungry too?"

Ocarina made a nervous sound as Troy started feeding.

"I hope Aaron doesn't need feeding yet."

--------------------------

The babies were going to stay in a room a few doors down from Hellboy's room.

"Rina, when are you going to move into my room?"

When he opened the door, he saw her stuff already set up. Nothing girly but things like an orange chair she had and a few things here and there.

He smiled and picked her up.

"You're already light."

"Remember that potion my father created?"

"Yeah."

"Broom and I took them. I should return back to normal in a few weeks."

Hellboy was shocked. Sometimes he wondered how his father was so energetic anymore. That was the answer.

"I feel strange not being with the kids."

"We can go over whenever we want. They just decided to have a team watch them at night."

"So we can go on missions whenever Uncle needs without being exhausted."

-------------------------------

Author's Note: The reason this chapter was so long? THIS IS THE FINALE!!

I'm going to make another sequel to this story but it will have to wait a little while. I've got some crazy ideas for the Hellboy kids!!


End file.
